My Brothers Conflict
by AirQueen44
Summary: Nakamura Miharu and Nakamura Toma are the children of a famous adventurer, Nakamura Sousuke. One day, Miharu and Toma learns that Sousuke is going to remarry with a successful apparel maker named Asahina Miwa. Since they doesn't want to disturb them, The Nakamura siblings decides to move out and live with their 13 new brothers in a mansion called Sunrise Residence.


Nakamura Miharu and Nakamura Toma are the children of a famous adventurer, Nakamura Sousuke. One day, Miharu and Toma learns that Sousuke is going to remarry with a successful apparel maker named Asahina Miwa. Since they doesn't want to disturb them, The Nakamura siblings decides to move out and live with their 13 new brothers in a mansion called Sunrise Residence. As they live under the same roof, romance is starting to grow between Miharu and the Asahina brothers. While, Toma protects Miharu.

(This an OC story the characters here do not belong to me...please enjoy)

**The 1st Conflict: Siblings Arrival  
**

_"Though I can meet when I want to meet, it is too near to whisper love―"_

In the wake of their father's remarriage, Miharu and Toma is supposed to live with most of their brothers. Looking forward to the increase in their family, the Nakamura siblings are moving to the apartment Sunrise Residence. Thus their everyday life, will change drastically...

"It's only a little longer until Toma and I will meet our new family. The people who will be our new siblings." Miharu thought...  
"You have to keep your guard up against those bastards, Nee-chan. There are a total of 13 after all." Toma said with a pissed-off face. "I know that, Toma.." Miharu replied with a calm-looking face, "Whaa?! How can you be so calm?! We're gonna be living with thirteen bastards! And you're gonna be the only girl there!" Toma yells with worry.

"..." Miharu remained silent as she had a thought in mind -"Toma's been repeating the same time all over again since it was decided that the two of us are going to move."  
"Seriously...What is Father and our new mother thinking? Letting us live in a place with too many guys while living seperately themselves.." Toma complains.  
"You're a guy too, Toma.." Miharu thought.  
"It can't be helped..Father and Miwa-sama are busy with work..On top of that, those two are good at worrying." Miharu tells Toma.  
"But this means you'll be put in danger, Nee-chan!" Tome answers back.  
"Toma, you've been yelling that it would be dangerous, but the people that we'll be living with are our new siblings." Miharu answers Toma.  
"Even if they are our new siblings, the fact that they are bastards don't change. However, as long as your younger brother is here, I won't let them lay a hand on you, Nee-chan!" Toma yelled being determined.  
"Just a little bit longer and we're almost there..." Miharu said.  
"What?! We're almost there?! Well..yeah, a little bit longer until we reach the battlefield.." Toma complained.

(The moving truck is preparing to leave after putting the siblings luggage and stuff into the Sunrise Residence)  
"The truck was already here.." Miharu says. "Which means...our stuff is already in there?!" Toma freaks out.  
Miharu and Toma runs toward the two people who were bidding goodbye to the moving truck.

"Excuse us, umm..." Miharu said to the older looking guy.  
"Hello, I already had your luggage carried up to your rooms." The older guy said.  
"Uhh..Yes." Miharu said.  
"Thanks.."Toma followed.  
"I'm the eldest son, Masaomi. This is the youngest, Wataru." Masaomi said.  
"Hello, Onee-chan and Onii-chan!" Wataru happily says.  
"Hello" Miharu and Toma said in unison.  
"Please take care of us from today on.." Toma said to Masaomi while bowing with Miharu.  
"We'll be relaying on you as well." Masaomi bows back.

(Toma observes Masaomi and Wataru carefully by looking at him and suddenly whispers to Miharu..)  
"Hmm...looking at these two, they look pretty harmless, Nee-chan." Toma whispers.  
"Toma!" Miharu angrily replies.

-At their rooms-  
"As expected..we have seperated rooms, Nee-san..Mine is just a little bit farther.." Toma told Miharu.  
"It's fine as long as we have rooms..I guarantee that your expectations of me being safe are fine." Miharu tells Toma.  
"But..Even though I say this, on the first day to you and me. There's no doubt that those bastards we'll be facing in will cause a very difficult fight. Anyways, don't get separated from my side in this house, you got that, Nee-chan?" Toma says. After what Toma has said he turned his head around did not see Miharu in her room and in his room.  
"Eh? Ehhh?!" Toma was shocked to not see Miharu in his room.  
Suddenly, Toma started running at the corridors of the house.  
"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Toma yells while running.  
Toma keeps of running until he reaches the elevator and was about to head down...after that Toma started running again.  
"Where are you, Nee-chan?! Where are you right now?!" Toma yells.  
As he keeps on running he was headed towards to a sporty looking guy with another older looking guy..After Toma spotted them, Toma quickly hid behind a post that was near the entrance.

"Huh?" The sporty looking guy said as he saw Toma hiding.  
"Suba-chan, what's wrong?" The older guy said.  
"Ah, nothing..." The sporty looking guy said.  
As the sporty looking guy had said that, he rushed to look at where Toma was hiding.  
But Toma quickly hid at another post.."You've arrived..you bastards! So he's the ninth son, Subaru.."Toma quietly chuckled. Until the older looking guy spotted him.

"?!" Toma was caught by the older looking guy.  
"A person? What are you doing here?" The older looking guy said.  
"..." Toma remained silent.  
"What's wrong? Aren't you going to answer me?" The older looking guy said.  
"Humph! So you're the third son, Kaname? Let me go! Let me go!" Toma yells at Kaname trying to break free at his grip.  
"Ouch!" Kaname was accidentally hit by Toma's elbow.

-In the elevator-

"So..who are you?" Subaru said to Toma.  
"I'm Sousuke's son, Toma..." Toma answered Subaru.  
"Ah..so you're one of the Nakamura siblings, huh? Where's the other one?" Kaname questioned Toma.  
"I'm trying to find her!" Toma quickly yelled at Kaname.  
"Our father has already explained to us already, so we know all about you!" Toma yelled.  
"Our father said that you're a serious guy when it comes to basketball, Subaru." Tome then talks to Subaru.  
"Uhh..Yeah, that's true." Subaru says to Toma.  
"Humph! Even if you have such a serious face, there's no doubt that you have some dangerous delusions!" Toma tells Subaru.  
"Dangerous..delusions?" Subaru says.  
"Toma seems to be very angry.." Subaru said to Kaname.  
"That seems right. We're hated by him." Kaname says with a free looking face.  
"I don't hate you! I'm just worried about my sister..." Toma says to both of them.  
"Oh.." Subaru and Kaname looked at Toma.

As soon as the elevator reaches at the third floor, a calm looking guy entered the elevator.

"Eh? Iori, you're home early." Kaname said.  
"I only came home because Ukyo-niisan said so." Iori said.  
"So you're Iori, the really popular guy." Toma said.  
"Huh?" Toma was shocked to see the brothers to be so quiet.

The elevator now reaches at the fourth floor. Kaname now exits the elevator.

"I'll come down after I get changed." Kaname said to his brothers as he's off to his room.

"We're taking this to the kitchen, right?" Iori asked pointing at the groceries Subaru bought.  
"Yeah, take care of one for me." Subaru said.  
"Sure, how about this guy?" Iori points at Toma.  
"I don't know…He said that he was looking for his sister." Subaru says while looking at Toma.  
"Sister?" Iori questioned.  
"Weren't you informed from our Father?!" Toma complained.

The elevator has now reached the fifth floor. Then Toma quickly exits the elevator then ran to look for Miharu.

"Ah, Toma ran away." Subaru said.  
"I'm not running away! I'm going to find my sister!" Toma yelled at Subaru while running.

"I'm pleased to meet you.." a voice said.

"Huh? Is that Miharu's voice?" Toma quickly ran to the voice he heard.

As soon as Toma arrives to where Miharu is at. He witnesses to see that someone was hugging Miharu.

"It's a "nice to meet you" hug~!" The silver\white-haired guy said to Miharu while hugging.  
Miharu blushed because he was hugging her. Toma looked really pissed when he saw that and then he suddenly runs to him.  
"Damn you!" Toma yelled.  
"Huh?!"  
As soon as Toma was about to beat up the silver\white-haired guy he saw a glasses guy coming in and smacks the silver\white-haired guy to let Miharu go.

"Nnghh!" The silver\white-haired guy fell onto the floor.  
Miharu was relieved to see that she was not hugged.

"Nee-chan!" Toma ran to Miharu.  
"Toma?"  
"What the hell were you doing?!"  
"I was just greeting him.."  
"Greeting him?! He was hugging you!"

"Sorry about Tsubaki. I'm Azusa. Please take care of me." The glasses guy said.

"All right..*just lay off on my sis*" Toma said.

"That hurts, Azusa~!" Tsubaki complains with a childish tone.

Miharu and Toma just looked.

"Don't we look similar?" Tsubaki asks while holding Azusa.  
"Uh..Kind of?" Toma said.  
"Yes, you two look very alike." Miharu said.  
"Thanks~!" Tsubaki said with a very happy tone.  
"We're identical twins." Azusa said.

"You two, you're too loud." A smart looking guy said.

"Pleased to meet you two, my name is Ukyo. I work as a lawyer." Ukyo said to Miharu and Toma.  
"Humph! More and more guys appearing after another!" Toma complains.  
"Oh, Toma..." Miharu looks at her brother Toma.

"Ah, umm...please take care of us.." Miharu bowed before Ukyo.  
"Psst! Toma you do the same thing!" Miharu whispered to Toma.  
"Me?! Okay..Please take care of us..." Toma then bows.

"Yeah, please do~!" Tsubaki hugs Miharu again.  
"Grrr..." Toma growls at Tsubaki.

"Tsuba-nii! What are you doing in the house?!" A red haired guy yelled.  
"Ah, Yusuke, welcome home~!" Tsubaki answers back.  
"It's not "Welcome home~!". Bringing home a girl and a another guy in the living room is-Wait.."  
"Ah! Wh-wh-wh! You two!" Yusuke yelled while approaching Miharu and Toma.

"Asahina-san?" Miharu said.  
"Ah! Yusuke-san!" Toma yelled.  
"Why? Why are you two here?" Yusuke asked both of them.  
"Ah, that is…"Miharu says.  
"Huh?! Didn't you know that we're gonna move in, Yusuke-san?!" Toma complains.  
"I-I didn't know!" Yusuke yelled.  
"Tsubaki, I'm sure I told told you to inform Yusuke of this..." Ukyo said to Tsubaki.

"Hehehe!" Tsubaki laughed.  
"Tsuba-nii, you didn't tell me on purpose!" Yusuke yelled at Tsubaki.  
"On purpose? You make me sound like a bad person!" Tsubaki yells.

Miharu and Toma just looked at Yusuke, while Yusuke was looking at Miharu.

"I won't accept it." Yusuke says  
"Eh?" Miharu and Toma said in unison.  
"My classmates can't be my siblings." Yusuke says while leaving the living room.  
"Heh, what are you saying that you're not accepting?" Tsubaki followed Yusuke.

"Nee-chan..The name "Asahina"...Why didn't you realized it earlier?" Toma asked Miharu.  
"I dunno..It caught me off guard to see Asahina-san here." Miharu tells Toma.  
"Anyways, are you alright? Your face isn't looking too good.." Toma tells Miharu with worry.  
"I'm perfectly fine, Toma. Thanks for worrying." Miharu said.

Finally Kaname has made his appearance. He was wearing a Japanese monk outfit with beads and stuff.

"We finally meet, little sister." Kaname said.  
Kaname picks up Miharu's hand.  
"If you ever want to hear some prayers, come to big brother anytime." Kaname said to Miharu.  
Kaname kissed Miharu's hand after saying that.  
"Huh?" Miharu gasped.  
"Key, Kana-nii!" Yusuke yelled after seeing that.  
"Bastard..." Toma said with his face pissed and an dark aura was upon him after seeing Kaname kissed Miharu's hand.

Subaru and Iori now has finally arrived at the living room...  
Kanama lets his lips off of Miharu's hand then Toma suddenly grabs him.

"Ah, you're Toma from before, right?" Kaname asks.  
"Bastard!" Toma now punched Kaname..  
"Ouch!"  
"!?" Miharu gasped to see Kaname in pain.

Few minutes later...

A few of the Asahina brothers are gathered at the living room seated at the sofa along with Miharu, while Toma was standing behind Miharu. Miharu pulled her sleeves to make sure she doesn't get cold.

"Is this room cold?" Masaomi asks.  
"Ah, no, it's fine." Miharu answered.  
"It's the opposite, since so many people are gathered here together." Kaname said.  
"Ah, I'm sorry for what Toma-my younger brother did earlier." Miharu apologizes.  
"It's fine, completely fine. Since it's my little sister's brother, I have to spoil him too." Kaname says.  
"You don't have to!" Toma angrily says. Kaname laughs upon Toma's anger.  
"I'm sorry.." Miharu says while getting Toma away from Kaname.  
"Toma, behave yourself, okay?" Miharu scolds Toma.  
"Eh? But..."  
"He's one of your older brothers, correct?" Miharu explains.  
"Yeah, yeah"  
As Toma feels down because Miharu scolded him he then thought about something-  
"To think that there were this many annoying bastards..."

"Are you two surprised? Since your amount of siblings suddenly increased?" Iori asks.  
"Of course!" Toma answered back while yelling.  
"Yes, I have heard of it earlier, since it was just me and Toma back then.." Miharu answers.  
"I'm glad that I have a big sister and another big brother! Let's go play in my room, I have a big rabbit toy!" Wataru happily says.  
"Did he just say..."another big brother"?" Toma annoyingly says.

"Wataru, leave that for later." Masaomi tells Wataru while grabbing him.  
"Okay..." Wataru says with a cute little tone.  
"There are still others, two are living separately, and the other two are at work." Kaname explains.  
"One of them is there" Kaname says while picking up the TV's remote and turned it to a channel where one of the siblings is. It appeared on the TV screen that a concert is ongoing with an idol singing.

"It's Fuu-tan!" Wataru happily says.  
"Fuu...tan?" Toma says.  
"What a fake smile.." Tsubaki says.  
Azusa sighs.  
"A tour?" Subaru asks.  
"Thinking back, I noticed that I didn't see him much..." Iori says.  
"He's in Hokkaido.." Yusuke annoyingly says.  
"Then let's ask for a Kamikawa eel for a souvenir then." Ukyo said.  
"A souvenir?" Miharu asks.  
"Fuuto is our brother. Asakura is his stage name. His real name is Asahina Fuuto, 15 years old." Masaomi explains.  
"Eh?!" Miharu and Toma were surprised to hear that an idol like Asakura Fuuto was a member of the Asahina family.  
"It's like a lie, right Nee-chan?" Toma says.  
"Seems like it.." Miharu answers.

Miharu's thinking:  
Since Father was always away on a trip overseas, Toma and I were always envious of a family's noisy lifestyle, but I think that Toma and I have joined an amazing household.

As Miharu looks at her new brothers she noticed that Subaru has been staring at her..  
"Huh?" Miharu stared back at Subaru.  
"!" Subaru now looked away.  
Then Kaname flashed Miharu with a wink. Miharu blushed upon seeing that.

Miharu's thinking:  
What will happen to us from now on?

"?" Miharu's vision suddenly became a little blurry.

Miharu's thinking:  
Eh? For some reason...my eyes are...

"Is something wrong?" Masaomi asks.  
"Ah, no, I was just feeling a little dizzy." Miharu answers back.  
Miharu holds her forehead to hang on. Miharu's vision became more cloudy than ever.  
"Nee-chan?" Toma looks at Miharu.

Miharu then hits her head on the table.  
Everyone panicked on seeing Miharu collapsed.

"Are you alright?!" Masaomi heads over to Miharu and holds her forehead.  
"You have a very high fever."  
"Nee-chan!" Toma yells with worry.

Few hours later until noon...

-In Miharu's room-

"I'm sorry for worrying you...I seem to be fine right now..I'm sorry..." Miharu apologizes.  
"You don't have to apologize, little sister." Kaname said.  
"In the worst case, we do have a physician. Also...your younger brother." Ukyo points at Toma sleeping on the floor beside Miharu's bed.  
"It seems that he was so worried he fell asleep." Kaname said.  
"Hehehehe...Thank you, Toma." Miharu thanked Toma.  
"Ukyo, It's paediatrician though. Tell me if you need anything." Masaomi says.  
"Thank you very much...I might be alright already." Miharu says.  
"You might be tired, you know. From all that moving, right?" Ukyo said.  
"That must have been difficult for you." a voice said.  
"Oh, have you come home?" Kaname asks.  
"Yes, I heard a voice speaking, so I came." The refreshing looking guy said.  
"We mentioned him earlier, the eight son, Louis." Kaname explains.  
"Oh..I'm sorry, I'm still dressed like this..." Miharu says while trying to get up.  
"Don't push yourself!" Masaomi warns Miharu.  
"I might be fine now..." Miharu says  
"He's right...don't push yourself. Plus, it's not your fault. You must've been tired for all those prepations, and were surrounded by the people you and your brother just met. You're tired, I'm certain of it." Louis said.  
"No..." Miharu said.  
"Your hair is so long smooth and silky and also beautiful. When your illness is healed, let me arrange your hair." Louis said.  
"Eh...?"  
"Ah, Louis is a hairdresser." Ukyo said.  
"I see..." Miharu says.  
Louis smiles..  
"Do you still feel dizzy?" Masaomi asks Miharu.  
"Ah..a little...bit..I think the medicine you gave me..must've worked.." Miharu said  
"I see. I think you'll be fine, but let's have porridge for tonight's dinner." Masaomi asks Ukyo.  
"Yes, I'll prepare it." Ukyo replied.  
"I'm sorry for the trouble..." Miharu apologizes.  
"For taking a bath, please use the one on the fifth floor. The bath in this room is currently broken." Ukyo explains.  
"I'll leave the instructions on how to get their on your desk." Kaname said.  
"Okay.." Miharu answered.  
"Also..I'll be taking your brother to his room, is it okay?" Kaname asks.  
"Yes..please do.." Miharu says.  
"Don't stay in for too long. Goodnight, little sister." Kaname says then leaves Miharu's room along with his brothers and Miharu's brother Toma. And Miharu now sleeps into a deep bliss.

Miharu's thinking:  
Being said "Goodnight" too...it's really been a long time. Having a family like this then...  
Underneath this roof many siblings are living together. When Toma and I are young, we were almost always by ourselves. Toma must have understand my feelings on having more family members, but Toma and I were always together, from now on as well.

-10:00 p.m.-(Miharu's room)

Miharu awoke. She went to check outside her door.  
Miharu saw a cart full of food, goods, and a bunch of flowers for her.  
"Did I wake you up?" Kaname asks.  
"Ah..no..you didn't..I just felt like I wan't to take a look outside..." Miharu said.  
"That is a gift from everyone." Kaname said.  
"Ah..Thank you very much..Kaname-sama.." Miharu thanks Kaname.  
"You can call me "Big Brother"." Kaname said.  
"O-Onii-chan..." Miharu shyly demonstrates.  
"That sounds nice, once more." Kaname begs for more.  
"Onii-chan..."  
"Hmm.." Kaname observes.  
"Do you think you can sleep? " Kaname asks.  
"Yes, I think so.." Miharu answers.  
"Should big brother sleep with you?" Kaname asked.  
"Uhh..no.."  
"I see..That's too bad..But if you need anything else, tell me." Kaname said.  
"Thank you very much.." Miharu blushed while saying that.  
Kaname holds Miharu's chin..  
"Well then, Goodnight." Kaname says.  
Kaname then kissed Miharu's left cheeck.  
"Please don't play with me..." Miharu said.  
"Well, what can I say? I might be serious." Kaname said.  
"Oh..so is that a joke?" Miharu blushed.  
"Huh?"  
"I know that Kaname-sama is a nice person.." Miharu said.  
"I'll feel bad if your fever suddenly hikes up, so I'll leave it at this for today. When your illness is healed, let me give you a better kiss." Kaname said. Miharu blushed as he left.

-  
"I probably want to take a bath..." Miharu says..while gathering up her bath kit.

On the way to the bathroom...

"The left handside.."  
"This side goes to the washroom.."  
"Which means it's over there.."

Opens the bathroom door...

"Ah!" Miharu gasped.  
"Hmmm? You..." Subaru said.  
Subaru approaches Miharu  
"Are you alright?" Subaru asks.  
"Umm..I'm sorry for entering without permission..I didn't see you.." Miharu blushes.  
"Huh? Uh..Ah! My bad!" Subaru then finds out that he only has a bath towel.  
"No..I should be the one sorry..I'm sorry to have taken your time..." Miharu apologizes to Subaru then leaves.

Miharu sighs.  
"That was surprising..."

"There is something I must tell you.." A voice said.

"What was that..? It's probably best to stay quiet than to eavesdrop.." Miharu said to herself.

"What's wrong?" Subaru asked.  
"Oh..I was waiting for you to come out.." Miharu said.  
"For me?" Subaru blushed.

"I'm in love with you..." a voice said.

"Eh?"  
"What's wrong?" Subaru asks again.  
"I'm in love with you..." Miharu repeated on what that voice said.  
"Eh?! A-Are you serious?!" Subaru's face was so red.  
As Subaru was ready to yell his heart out, Miharu rushed to him and covered his mouth.  
"Please be quiet.." Miharu whispers.  
"B-But..you just confessed to me.." Subaru said.  
"C-Confess? M-Me?" Miharu said.  
"That's what I heard..." Subaru whispered back.  
"Wha-No! Just listen.." Miharu puts her hand on Subaru's mouth to stay quiet.  
Until they heard a conversation...of Tsubaki and Azusa.  
"A confession.." Miharu said.  
"Ah, no..those two are actuall-" Subaru was dragged off by Miharu.  
"Let's flee, before our cover is open.." Miharu said.

Few minutes later...  
Tsubaki and Azusa already left for their rooms..

"It seems that it was a misunderstanding, right?" Miharu asks Subaru.  
"Yeah..those two are voice actors, so they're rehearsing." Subaru explains.  
"You probably might want to go back to your room right? Thanks for taking your time with me it was fun."Miharu smiles and she's off to the bathroom to take her bath.  
"Yeah.." Subaru feels disappointed after that misunderstanding and now heads off to his room.

**Authors NOTE:****  
****I'll be posting the 2nd Conflict in the near future.**  
**Anyways, this is my chapter in fanfiction..**  
**I hope that you readers will be pleased to read one of my writings.**  
**Thank you and please look forward for more. :D**


End file.
